


'Tis the Season

by Brate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Pre-Series, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sammy go looking for a Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season

"Dean, Dean! Let's get this one!"

Dean eyed the gargantuan tree—practically a frickin' Redwood—that Sammy had picked out. He shook his head, pointing to his own choice, something they might actually be able to afford…if he didn't eat lunch for the next couple of weeks. "No, Sammy, I think this one's better."

His little brother came to stand beside him, nose wrinkled as he eyed Dean's tree choice. "That one sucks; it's too small." 

"Well, you'd know all about that, squirt." Dean laughed at the ineffective punch by Sammy's tiny fist.

But Sammy wouldn't be distracted. Dean knew he would have trouble breaking through once his brother got wound up, so he hurriedly said, "Come on, it'll be like Charlie Brown's Christmas. Right?" They had watched the special a few nights before, so maybe Dean could persuade him using cartoon logic.

Sammy cocked his head, studying the tree from a new perspective. "I don't got a blanket," he finally said.

"Huh?"

"We need to wrap a blanket around the tree, Dean," Sammy said with _duh_ in his voice. "To make it happy."

Dean thought for a second. "We'll use one of the bathroom towels."

"Okay," Sammy easily agreed, and started to skip around the chosen tree.

Dean sighed with relief—one hurdle down. Their dad wasn't going to make it back for Christmas, despite his "best efforts." Dean wasn't so sure how good those efforts actually were, but he was going to make sure Sammy had a great holiday no matter what, which included shopping for a stupid tree on Christmas Eve.

***

It was after eleven when there was a knock on the hotel room door. Dean's surprised paralysis was broken when Sammy yelled, "Santa!" before leaping out of his seat and running for the door. 

Dean managed to snag him in time, pulling him close with one hand while covering his mouth with the other. "Shh, be quiet. It's not Santa." 

"Mmmmph," replied Sammy.

Dean released his brother's mouth with a warning to be quiet. 

"You don't know that," Sammy loudly whispered.

The knock came again.

"Santa doesn't knock, doofus," Dean snarled. 

"He might—we don't got a chimney."

"Shut up and go lock yourself in the bathroom. Don't come out 'til I tell you." 

Sammy's mouth turned down in a pout, but did as requested. Before the door was completely shut, he hissed, "Ask 'im if he brought my G.I. Joe doll."

Dean waved him in with a growl and then, collecting his father's pistol from inside his duffel, he slowly moved to the door and tried to peek through the window beside it. Because of a bad angle, he couldn't see who or what was out there.

Tightening his grip on the gun, Dean took a breath and slowly reached for the handle.

Another knock, and then, "Open up; it's Bobby. And it's colder 'n a witch's tit."

Almost collapsing in relief, Dean unlocked the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked as Bobby marched past, arms full. 

"Yer dad called and told me you'd be alone, so I figured I'd swing by and see if you were okay."

"Swing by?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Your place is a least five hours away."

"Well…" Bobby ducked his head. "Couldn't leave you boys alone on Christmas, now, could I?"

Neither of them mentioned it was exactly what John had done.

"Can I come out now?" Sammy called beseechingly. 

"Yeah, c'mon out, Sammy," Dean called back, glad to be distracted. 

Sammy jerked open the door and barreled into the room. Seeing who had arrived, he grinned and gleefully jumped at Bobby, hugging him tightly around the waist. "Uncle Bobby! What'd you bring me?"

"Sammy, that's rude!" Dean admonished.

Sammy's smile faded and Dean felt terrible, but Sammy had to learn manners.

"Don't worry," Bobby said to Dean, patting Sammy's head and giving a half-hug in return, "I know how it is at that age. You'll have to wait 'til tomorrow for your present, Sammy, but I got something over there that you might like now." He pointed at two brown paper bags he'd set on the table.

Sammy squealed and hurried over, digging in. Bobby moved to help, and together they unloaded a ham, a bowl of mashed potatoes, some kind of red mush, green beans, and _two_ pies.

Dean's mouth watered at the sight of all the food. The only thing he'd had for their Christmas dinner was a few convenience store sandwiches and a bag of stale potato chips. 

"Sammy, get the plates and silverware," Dean ordered, trying to keep himself from picking at the food while Bobby spread everything out.

Dean missed his dad, but was happy to have the rest of his family together for the holiday.


End file.
